Fight for Love
by Starrylibra
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, being a faithful Death Eater, has to give Voldemort the traitor Severus Snape. To do this she will have to seduce him...pg13 just in case. CHAPTER 8 UP :D
1. Planning

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
  
  
~A/N Please r/r and tell me what you think, how I can improve, what you want me to include in this etc. ~ -x starrylibra x-   
  
Chapter 1 Planning  
  
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, being a faithful death eater, has to give Voldemort, Severus Snape the Traitor. She has to seduce him and... well you'll see...  
  
'Dammit!' Bellatrix Lestrange breathed as she dropped the glass she was holding, because of a sharp pain in her left arm. ' Meeting.'   
  
Although she was no longer married to Rudolphus, she could not bear to, once again, be known as Bellatrix Black. Hurriedly she put on her Death Eaters outfit and got ready to apparate. Soon she found herself at her master's side.  
  
'Master, where are the others'  
  
'I did not call my other servants Bella,' Voldemort whispered barely audiable over the crackiling flames in the fireplace. ' I have a small task for you to do Bella. It is not because I want to make sure you are still faithful because I can see you are, but it is because I can trust you to do this.'  
  
'My lord, master, you are wonderful! I will do your task without complaint. What is it though?' Bellatrix asked curiously, what on earth would be important but small?  
  
'Bring to me the traitor Severus Snape,'  
  
'Of course my lord. Anything. But alas I do not know how to accomplish this. How do I get him away from that wretched castle? Please help me Master, I am to weak and foolish to do this by myself!'  
  
Voldemort sneered in amusement. 'Firstly you will go to him in Hogwarts, say to him you have 'seen sense' and gone onto the right side, then seduce him and make him follow you to me.'  
  
'My lord, that is both ingenious and fool proof!'  
  
'I know Bella, now be off, you have to go know before everyone comes out of dinner.'  
  
'Wait my Lord. Snape is legilemens, so he will 'be able to see through me like a book. How can I stop that?'  
  
'I thought that was obvious Bella. Block your mind to him,' Bellatrix nodded, and bent down to kissed his robe's hem before disapperating. Tom Riddle found himself lonely and was yearning for her company for the second time that night.  
  
~***~  
  
A/N ~ *In Homer Simpson's voice; ' and that's the end of that chapter.' Ok well I hope you liked it! Please review for tips and stuff. Sorry if it was short I know the next chapter will be longer because I have already written it out on A4 paper. And I had to squeeze the last bit onto the page so on the computer I will add more making it longer. I don't care if no one reviews this chapter because I will carry on writing it anyway and I will finish writing it even if I don't have any review's at all.  
  
Anyway enough of my rabbiting. I don't mind long rambling reviews and I welcome criticism with open arms - not literally. Take a look at some of my favourite stories if you will because you'll be surprised how could they mostly are. Please read the fic's by slytherin girl because they are great!   
  
-x starrylibra x- 


	2. Step One

A/N thank you for my reviewer's, I really didn't expect to get any reviews! I have tried to make this chapter more descriptive as Emma Victoria Arden requested. I want to thank her for giving me advice for this. I do not think it was criticism and I am really happy she took time to think of how I should improve this. Here's the next chapter, I am so sorry I couldn't update this weekend but I had to visit my Nan and Granddad.  
  
StarryLibra x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
'I thought that was obvious Bella. Block your mind to him,' Bellatrix nodded, and bent down to kissed his robe's hem before disapperating. Tom Riddle found himself lonely and was yearning for her company for the second time that night.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
What is happening to me? Bellatrix thought. Her heart was glowing warmly inside her chest. She was, of course, ecstatic that her master thought-knew- he could trust her, but there was another feeling there too. She knew it was a disgusting feeling, a wrong feeling and even a girlie feeling! She shuddered then looked around; she was in Hogsmeade, an entirely wizarding town. She turned and saw a wonderful sight, so wonderful that she spat on the ground in disgust. She had seen the mountain; the very one Sirius had hidden in, in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. All around the mountain in the sky was a golden, red, orange and blue sunset. Also there were hundreds of owls that had come from hogwarts, flying in that direction, obviously out hunting for the night.  
  
She was unaware of her feet moving her forwards, steadily along the dusty, stoned path. She was awoken from her thoughts when she saw tumbleweed flying across the path. She looked across at it weirdly. I thought tumbleweed was only on muggle cartoons. She noticed she was going towards the mountain instead of Hogwarts so she quickly changed direction scolding herself for not paying attention.  
  
'Somebius' she muttered pointing her wand to herself. She had just cast the opposite of the "cheering charm" on herself. She walked through the Hogwarts iron gates with the crest carved into it, then walked up the path leading to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and walked straight through the Great Oak Doors. There was, Straight ahead; the marble staircase, above; a crystal candelabra, to the left; doorways presumably going to the dungeons and to the right; the Great Hall.  
  
A thought struck her: what should she do next, she could wait for the pupils to come out and risk her plan being screwed up or she could burst into the Great Hall and risk her plan being screwed up. Hmm, interesting choices. Her final decision had to be -  
  
The Great Hall doors swung open silently and Bellatrix saw - her heart leapt - Severus Snape. His two companions were Professor's McGonagal and Dumbledore. All three of them were in deep discussion. She was sure Dumbledore would cause problems. They had finally noticed her and stopped dead in their tracks. Bellatrix crawled over to where Dumbledore stood, very aware of how cold the stone floor was and how all three were watching her. She kissed Dumbledore's robes and was sure she heard Snape say, 'obviously Headmaster, she thinks you are the Dark Lord. She straightened up and glared at Snape as hard as she could even though she knew she did not look remotely frightening with tearstained cheeks and wet eyes. She knew that when she was by herself she would have to use disinfectant to rid herself of the filthy muggle-lover's germs.  
  
'Mrs Lest' - Dumbledore began.  
  
'Ms Lesrange,' she automatically corrected him. 'Ms Lestrange, what brings you here to Hogwarts on this fine evening?'  
  
' I-I refused to b-bring him P-P-Potter!' she spat. ' S-So I fled h-h- here.' She sobbed, ' p-please let m-me stay, I'll d-d-do a-anything!' she looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes to prove she was telling the truth. She struck gold.  
  
'Very well. You may stay here in Severus' chambers as you two are already such good friends!' he smiled, bright blue eyes twinkling. 'Show her the way Severus.'  
  
'But Headmaster please-'  
  
'That will do Severus please escort Ms Lestrange to her new room.' Furious, Snape spun around on his heel and started marching to the dungeons with Bellatrix Lestrange, the faithful Death Eater at his side. She heard the footsteps of pupils coming out from dinner behind her. Step One of the plan was complete.  
  
A/N this was a bit longer. Again, I apologise for my lack of updating and I really hope you enjoyed this. Please review Thank you again to all my reviewers and I will update soon, well as soon as I figure out what to do next(.  
  
Lots of Love  
  
StarryLibra x-x-x-x-x-x 


	3. New life and new love

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
A/N I promise you this chapter is longer and more interesting! I have had it in my head for days to make it longer. I am really sorry if the second chapter was a disappointment. My special thanks to one of my best friends Hina Raja who took her time to read through this and tell me what she thinks. She is a very lazy person so reading this is one of her greatest achievements! Any here we go, the third chapter of fighting for love...  
  
Last chapter: ' I-I refused to b-bring him P-P-Potter!' she spat. ' S-So I fled h-h- here.' She sobbed, ' p-please let m-me stay, I'll d-d-do a-anything!' she looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes to prove she was telling the truth. She had struck gold...  
  
'Very well. You may stay here in Severus' chambers as you two are already such good friends!' he smiled, bright blue eyes twinkling. 'Show her the way Severus.'  
  
'But Headmaster please-'  
  
'That will do Severus please escort Ms Lestrange to her new room.' Furious, Snape spun around on his heel and started marching to the dungeons with Bellatrix Lestrange, the faithful Death Eater at his side. She heard the footsteps of pupils coming out from dinner behind her. Step One of the plan was complete.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Snape's quarters were not as Bellatrix had expected. He had five rooms: the master and spare bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a front room. The bedroom's were both silver and lilac, the front room was deep red and gold, the bathroom was different shades of aqua with coral green floor tiles and the kitchen was yellow with orange floorboards. In Bellatrix's opinion, Snape was far too protective of his vile living area.  
  
'Through that door is your bedroom, goodnight,' Snape walked through a door presumably leading to his own room and slammed the door shut behind him. Bellatrix followed his example and strolled into her room slamming the door shut behind her. She saw a four-poster bed with purple hangings and a silver structure. She saw a purple room that looked almost blue with a silver border along the top. She looked down and saw floorboards painted pure white. Bellatrix dressed into her night dress and got into bed. She extinguished the candles with her wand, pulled the hangings shut and looked up. She gasped. The bed canopy was enchanted like the ceiling in the Great Hall. Although this showed every star and constellation you could think of; Great Bear, Little Bear, Arion's Belt, Arion, Pole Star and all the star signs. Brighter then any other star in the enchanted canopy, was Libra her own star sign. She soon drifted off into sleep where she had a strange dream...  
  
She was in a beach in the Seychelles with none other then her roommate SNAPE! Ugh he was wearing lime green trunks but then again she was wearing – ack – a bright P.I.N.K bikini. I repeat her least favourite colour in the world, a bright P.I.N.K bikini. Repeat bright P.I.N.K bikini! Anyway, they started to build a sand replica of the Riddle House. Inside was a mini Lord Voldemort. He was saying, ' I don't care if he is the greasiest wizard alive, bring him to me! Remember to follow the plan...  
  
She awoke with a start.  
  
What the hell was all that about, I said I'd do it didn't I? She thought still half-asleep. She opened her eyes and looked up expecting to see the North Star but instead she saw fluffy white clouds. She saw a head with a hooked nose kiss head slightly smaller with long, billowing hair very much like her own. Bellatrix shook her head and got out of bed to get changed.  
  
* * *  
  
Every morning was the same; she would wake up early, hear Snape whistling and she would get up and get changed. Then she walked slowly to the kitchen where she would scowl at Snape and he would glare back, any cheerfulness he had, vanishing instantly. She would grab some toast then wonder around the frosty grounds of Hogwarts, lost in thought.  
  
The afternoons, also became a pattern. Bellatrix would have a lunch picnic alone underneath the Beech tree with only the giant squid for company. After lunch she would lose herself a book she borrowed from the school library. She would return to the kitchen half owned by her at 4:00pm for dinner. She would come back to the grounds later, following the trees outside the forest but never venturing in. When it was too dark to see she would go back to her bedroom to think some more.  
  
One evening while she was following the snow covered trees that looked so muck like iced gingerbread tree's the faithful Death Eater heard a rustling noise by a tree near her. She jogged over to investigate what the source of the noise was when without any warning at all; a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the forest. They put their hand over her mouth to muffle any screams that she might cry.  
  
A/N ~ Thanks for your precious time even though I probably wasted it. Sorry for the long wait and I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon. Please review and tell me anything you might want me to add or any aspects of this story that need changing. Oh and just so you know, this story is not going to be really passionate but later on it will live up to the title...  
  
Please review and ask any questions, criticise, cheer me on or say whatever you have to say.  
  
Love from Starrylibra x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
P.S. this story will take a turn and become a lot more interesting. No more reading about Bellatrix's incredibly boring life at Hogwarts. More reading about Bellatrix and Snape's life at Hogwarts! The plan will come into action soon. That chapter may be called Step Two; I'll have to see. Again thank you for you're time and sorry for lacking updates. I'm very bad ( – Hina don't get too excited. : P 


	4. Worries, Plans Forming and Dreams

A/N ~ Ha! Sorry. *Clears throat* right, well I have no need to apologise as I have not taken ages to update. Er... I don't know if anyone reviewed my last chapter because I have only just put it up. Yes that's right, I thought 'I know I'll start the 4th chapter now.' I've thought this out and the 6th chapter will be happiness for Severus – hopefully – and success for Bellatrix and the 5th chapter will have a triumphant Severus and a worried Bellatrix. Hopefully that will have intrigued you! This is starting to take a form now. I'm so proud! Can you please give me some ideas for another fiction? I want to start writing it if I ever get stuck on this one so you have something of mine to read in the wait! Cheers! Please r/r and I'll get back to you.  
  
~Starrylibra~  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
One evening while she was following the snow covered trees that looked so muck like iced gingerbread tree's the faithful Death Eater heard a rustling noise by a tree near her. She jogged over to investigate what the source of the noise was when without any warning at all; a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her into the forest. They put their hand over her mouth to muffle any screams that she might cry.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
It was getting late. Why was he so worried bout Bellatrix being late home? It was getting dark though. Maybe he should go and look for her. Snape was thinking of all the possible reasons that made Bellatrix late for her night-time musing. Maybe she was lost in thought outside, or maybe she was reading a good book she had found in the library. A voice in the back of his head kept saying, ' maybe she is in trouble'. Well one thing was for sure; she would be able to get herself out of trouble if she was in it. But still, musing inside her room was her favourite part of the day. Snape bustled around the kitchen making some coffee. He decided that if she wasn't back by 8:00, and it was now 7:15, then he would go and look for her.  
  
He sighed, got his coffee and book and settled himself in his favourite midnight blue chair. He knew the chair did not go with his red room but the chair didn't suit red and blue is meant to be a very soothing colour. He sipped his coffee and began to read the muggle book called The Folk of the Faraway Tree. It was by Enid Blyton. He thougherly enjoyed it. Oh how he hated that little brat Connie! But what an excitement it was to see what land was on the Faraway Tree. He liked the Land of Dreams in the Magic Faraway Tree but he didn't like Dick. He was a naughty, greedy selfish boy who – in Snape's opinion – should be put down! He always got the group into trouble because of his stupidity. He was on chapter 6: to the land of giants. He enjoyed that chapter because it was like Jack and the Beanstalk. He had read that fairy tale when he was a young lad. He was reading with anticipation hoping to God that the children and their friends would escape on the dandelion seeds and save Connie from the Land of Marvels before it was to late. Sure she was a stuck up dunderhead but the children would get in awful trouble if she were lost forever!  
  
* * *  
  
The person who had captured Bellatrix whispered in her ear ' I'll take my hand away from your mouth, as long as you don't scream. Got it?' Bellatrix nodded her head slowly and the man took away his hand. She spun around to face him then smiled. He returned it. ' Hello Bella! How is Snape?  
  
'M-master, how good it is to see someone sane again!' she cried, 'As for Snape... he is still his grumpy self,' she muttered unenthusiastically.  
  
'Have you a plan to get him to me yet?' the Dark Lord inquired.  
  
'Yes my Lord, I have found out that it is his birthday on Friday 13th February so I will throw him a small party, give him a present, bake him a cake and entertain him. That way it doesn't look suspicious, me being nice to him all of a sudden. And away we go from there. People will think it only natural us falling for each other seeing as we live together.'  
  
'Yes that is a very good idea Bella, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams when you get back, and you will do another task for me. And if you bring Snape to me I will let you torture him however you want to...' Lord Voldemort grinned evilly. He saw Bella picturing all the different forms of torturing the man she had to pretend she loved, she also smiled evilly her eyes unusually clouded over with thought. She looked around her and saw the dark and she fell back to Earth landing on her bum.  
  
'I'm meant to be in my room now my Lord!'  
  
'Go now Bella and if he asks where you have been say you were lost in thought.' Bella nodded and turned to leave but Tom stopped her and hugged the woman lightly before letting her return to the castle.  
  
He stood still for a moment before realisation hit him. How could I have been so stupid? What the hell just came over me? He thought, Oh hello servant I'll just be hugging you now! She must think me a right fool – ha, ha like father like son! He thought bitterly, walking towards the gates so he could apparate back to the lonely Riddle House.  
  
* * *  
  
It was 7:59 now. Close enough to 8:00 Snape thought, putting down the book. I'll look in the library first then the grounds. He set off hoping Bellatrix was still in the grounds. Snape was still confused about why he cared. Well he had a right to care didn't he? After all she did share a living area with him. He walked to the Library where a frustrated Madam Pince told him the library was closed and no she hadn't seen Bellatrix so why didn't he just go look for her somewhere away from the library? So he set off quickly towards the front door so he would get away from the, already scary woman. He looked all around the grounds but there was no sign of Bellatrix. He would go back to his quarters and would tell Dumbledore if the ex Death Eater had still not returned by morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Oh how she was glowing inside. He hugged her! The Dark Lord had actually hugged Bellatrix. Did he feel the same way she felt about him? Of course not, he was probably just feeling sorry for her because she had to pretend to love Snape. She had only just realised that she was inside her room. She must have said the password without realising. She was in a very good mood right now. Making her even happier, was the fact that Snape wasn't anywhere to be seen. She snorted; and she thought he would be worried that she wasn't here! Humming one of the Weird Sister's songs, Bellatrix took the sheets off her bed and washed them with her wand. She had started to put them back on, when she heard the return of Snape. She expected him to just go into his room or something but instead he burst into hers and the door slammed into her wall creating a dent. She raised her eyebrows at him and he started on her:  
  
'Where the HELL have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you?'  
  
'I merely decided to explore the castle for once, seeing as I will have to live here forever.  
  
'Tell me the next time you decide to wonder around unseen!'  
  
'Why would you care?' Bellatrix asked in mock interest. She wondered why he was blushing.  
  
'I live with you don't I? I thought I had the right to worry about you, after all we are in the same boat. Now the Dark Lord is after both of us!'  
  
'Yes he is but you haven't cared much for me before now,'  
  
' I haven't had any need to, you've always kept to yourself. You never went missing before!'  
  
'If you'll excuse me I'd rather like to go to bed. It is rather late now and I won't have time for star-gazing if I don't start now.' Bellatrix said politely.  
  
'Very well, good-night.'  
  
'Good-night' Bellatrix yawned getting into bed (she had put on her night dress after she had washed them) and closing her hangings. She fell asleep straight away and had another strange dream:  
  
She was back in the atrium in the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort had just apparated in front of her. She looked around to see Potter but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'But Master- he is here-he is below...'  
  
'No Bella, it is just us here. I sorted out the others. Are you all right?  
  
'Y-yes I'm fine, just a bit shaken I think. How did you sort out the others?'  
  
'All will be told to you later, but now we have something else to do!'  
  
'What else is there to do?' Voldemort smiled mysteriously at her. She straightened up and walked over to him. He bent down and kissed her on the head. She cuddled up to him and he absentmindedly stroked her hair. It all came naturally, like they really were meant to be together. She and he fitted together perfectly.  
  
* * *  
  
She woke up blushing like mad. She never realised that she loved her master so. Yet in the dream it seemed to come so naturally...  
  
She had only just noticed that the hangings were open and sunlight was filing in.  
  
'Hello, anyone in there? Get out of dream world!' Snape called as though he was on a faraway place. When she looked up he presented her with pumpkin juice, buttered toast and pancakes on a tray. 'Thought we'd have a small dose of my "winter" cleaning' he told her with a smile, ' come on, eat up with have a busy day ahead of us. Great just what she needed; a day with him! Then again that was a good thing as well, in it's own way...  
  
A/N ~ oh no, what have I done! I had chapter 5 all planned out but now... *mutters about having to get up early *. Oh I know I can just do the cleaning at the top, then on a new day afterwards to get on with the other part that I actually need to get out on this chapter. Argh me and my big mouth. : (  
  
Lots of love Starrylibra x-x-x-x-x-x 


	5. Bedroom Suprises

A/N ~ I hope you enjoyed my last chapter – even if nobody has even read it! It was definitely longer than my other ones. I just couldn't stop writing it. I used stories from the faraway tree collection. I used them because I was just reading them again and I thought it would show Sev is a nice guy inside, even if he does want Cousin Dick to be put down: P. Um, yeah, I wasn't going to finish writing this 'cause I suddenly lost confidence but my brilliant friend Hina found it for me! Starrylibra x-x-x-x-x  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
'Hello, anyone in there? Get out of dream world!' Snape called as though he was on a faraway place. When she looked up he presented her with pumpkin juice, buttered toast and pancakes on a tray. 'Thought we'd have a small dose of my "winter" cleaning' he told her with a smile, ' come on, eat up we have a busy day ahead of us. Great just what she needed; a day with him! Then again that was a good thing as well, in it's own way...  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
'Remind me why I have to clear up your mess, again' Bellatrix groaned for the 10th time that hour.  
  
'Because now you live with me you have to pitch in with the chores. Anyway this is making you do something useful instead of wondering round the place "thinking". Snape answered. Bellatrix groaned again and summoned two bin bags. In truth it wasn't that bad. There wasn't much to tidy and it was easier to spend more time with Snape now; it wouldn't look suspicious her suddenly going all smiles on his birthday. Plus she did rather enjoy tidying up. She barely looked at all the junk mail Snape had but ripped it up into neat little squares.  
  
'Don't rip that, that's the Deed to my house!' Snape cried suddenly.  
  
'Whoops! Repairo,' she whispered, 'You have a house?'  
  
'Yes! I wouldn't stay here all summer, I'd die of boredom!' He told her. After three hours of sorting through papers, Snape allowed her to go and make some sandwiches. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was noon. She made her way ever so slowly, out of the kitchen with crisps, sandwiches and drinks.  
  
'Take your time why don't you!' Snape sneered sarcastically.  
  
'Ok I will,' Bellatrix snapped, walking even more slowly. 5 minutes later they were only just sitting down and starting to eat. After lunch Snape sat down comfortably in his favourite blue armchair watching smugly as Bellatrix cleaned the whole area; her bedroom, his bedroom, the front room, kitchen and bathroom. She only stopped a couple of times to wipe the sweat away from her body and to put more deodorant on. He was actually quite surprised to see she did not complain and she did a really good job of cleaning.  
  
'Now what are we going to do?' She asked when she was done.  
  
'You can vacuum the floors and then I'll do the rest and you can finish the day by wandering around like usual,' She nodded and summoned the vacuum cleaner to her. Half an hour later she was walking around the grounds, staying as close to the trees as she dared, hoping to see Lord Voldemort again. She knew it was stupid but she could still dream... he never showed up. She knew he wouldn't but still she found herself disappointed and actually fighting the tears.  
  
She wondered around until 9:00 then gave up and made her way to her comfy bed awaiting her in the castle. Just when she was about to open the oak doors something grabbed her and she knew her master had come to talk with her again.  
  


* * *

  
She awoke. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. It was a stupid first year student. He was not her master, he was not Snape, and he was not anybody, he was a nobody.  
  
'Piss off you little freak!' she cried, shocked at her language towards little idiots. Immediately he ran away and she got up and saw a whole circle of children looking on. Biting her tongue, Bellatrix held her head up high and strolled off into the dungeons. She felt so humiliated. She saw where she was, right outside the Oak Doors – where she thought she saw her master, yesternight. It was a dream... a wonderful but not a real dream. She saw Snape eating toast when she entered the Dining Room. He smiled at her and she did not return it. She walked straight over to the large glass cabinet that held liqueur, and grabbed a large glass, filling it, making a large brandy. In her opinion she definitely needed it. She looked around to see Snape watching her so she sat down next to him and smiled. 'I have a small drinking problem – nothing I can't handle though!' she added seeing his reaction. 'Care to join me?'  
  
'I'm not a morning drinker if truth be told,' He told her.  
  
'Fair enough, you shall join me tonight,' it was not a request, it was an order. Snape saw this and nodded.  
  
'Are you not going for an all-night-long walk then?'  
  
'No, I was thinking we should spend some more time together – seeing as we will have to live together for God-knows-how-long!'  
  
'Ok, I look forward to it!' Snape smiled again. Bellatrix knew she would have to start step two – the seduction, soon, tonight. She finished her glass then got up.  
  
'I'm going to my room to read,' she proclaimed.  
  
'Ok, I shall call you when lunch is ready, it is jacket potato today,'  
  
' Lovely!' Bellatrix exclaimed walking out of the door. She was not looking forward to seeing him thinking she loved him. She loved only her master – Lord Voldemort was the love of her life and she would quite happily shout it to the world if it would make him happy. She loved him so much she actually skipped to her room without noticing while she was thinking of Him. Snape saw this and, being the stupid prick that he is, thought she was happy because she was going to spend time with him!  
  
She had to dress to impress later. Now was the time to sort out what she was going to wear. She opened her wardrobe expecting to see all her clothes but she only saw hangers. She was confused until it hit her – that night, when she arrived here she didn't have any clothes with her. They were in her house still! She walked into the front room where she saw Snape reading the newspaper. ' I have to go back to my house, I have all my things there, I should have picked them up ages ago!' she told him.  
  
'Do you want me to go with you? It might not be safe by yourself, He might come into your house!' Bellatrix hoped he would but she obviously could not say that to him. Instead she told him:  
  
'I have a secret keeper for my house, no one can get in without being told by the secret keeper!'  
  
'So who is the secret keeper?' Snape asked.  
  
'Your looking at her,' 'You better go check with Dumbledore, to make sure you can go though.' Bellatrix nodded and left the dungeons in search of Dumbledore.  
  
Soon she found him on the 5th floor in the west wing. 'Professor,' she started, bending down to kiss the hem of his robes, ' I need to go back to my house to collect some things. Please can I go?'  
  
' I would prefer it if Professor Snape went with you – just for a precaution,'  
  
Bellatrix thought fast, it had been a month since she moved here! ' Of course it would be ideal, headmaster, but I'm afraid it may be a bit embarrassing...'  
  
'Of course,'  
  
'And I should be safe, I shall go to the school gates, then apparate from there to my home. He cannot get in, I am the secret keeper for my house but I never told Him!'  
  
'Very well, but be back before dinner time.' Bellatrix nodded and walked off.  
  
She came to the lake and saw students staring at her. She got fed up so she put her middle finger up at them and walked away into Hogsmeade. She heard a cold laugh in her ear. Her heart leapt.  
  
'Bella, you are so kind and gentle to the children!'  
  
'M-master! Surely you can not blame me? They are just ignorant brats! Will you meet me at my house, I have to apparate,' She turned and saw the Dark Lord nod before disappearing. She apparated into her bedroom, but saw He was not there. The door swung open.  
  
'How come the idiot Snape did not come with you?' Voldemort questioned.  
  
'I told the muggle-loving fool, I had to get stuff that would cause me embarrassment if Snape saw them,' Bellatrix shrugged but Voldemort laughed at her genius mind. ' How many of these do you think I need?' Bellatrix asked him, holding up some pads. Voldemort's eyes widened and he shook his head. Bellatrix laughed and said ' It is a simple enough question and all that is needed is a simple answer!'  
  
Voldemort was still shocked at her daring and out right questioning but he knew she wanted an answer so he choked out 'I don't know, maybe three,'  
  
'Don't be silly I need more than that! Three, I wish! No I need about six per month so if I want to keep coming back here every month – and I do – then I should take six. Not hard is it?'  
  
'No, if you know that stuff!' Voldemort replied still shocked.  
  
'Your right, a woman is usually on for four days. There is no way you could have known I have the unfortunate luck of being on for longer!'  
  
'Can we please get off of that subject now?'  
  
Bellatrix looked surprised and mock shocked, ' I just thought you might be interested! It's not everyday you learn something like that. But if you want to change the subject, we can talk about something else... Tonight I have to spend some quality time with Snape. I had to come here to get my beauty stuff,'  
  
'You don't need any help at making yourself look pretty!' Voldemort told her automatically. Then catching himself he added, ' Always be polite to a woman putting herself down, that's what they told me. What good did that do?' Bellatrix laughed.  
  
' A woman wants to wear make-up not to make herself pretty, - usually – but to make her look prettier!' she winked at him, he knew he could not wink so he did not attempt to wink back. Instead he walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She finished packing her clothes, and curled up next to him. ' It shall be a long time before I sleep in this bed again! Shame, I thought this bed was comfy. It will be awful! It has been awful! But at least before I had my own bed. I'm sure soon I shall be sharing a bed with him!' she wailed. Voldemort was not very good at comforting people – well he had never tried – but now it was time. He moved closer to her and patted her arm sympathetically.  
  
'I'm sure it won't be that bad, you won't have to do anything to him!'  
  
'I wouldn't bet on it. Ugh imagine if he gets me pregnant! What would I do then? You know I would never kill it, and it would be the meanest thing in the world to give it back to him!'  
  
' It won't come to that – just say you aren't ready for that commitment!' Voldemort couldn't help but laugh. Bellatrix cried at the thought of it and her master felt as guilty as possible. Bella was more than his servant, she was his friend and his secret admirer! He had just shoved this out of the way just so he could get a traitor. Who could blame her for crying about sleeping with Snape? He didn't know what to do so he got up.  
  
'Don't leave!' Bellatrix, her voice muffled, screamed. Voldemort turned back around and lay on the bed next to her. He held her in his arm's as though he was protecting her from the dangerous world outside. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A/N ~ Sorry for the slightly strong language! Yeah sometimes I get like that. Can I just say, that bit at the bottom is NOT both of them showing there feelings for the other, it is showing that Voldemort cares more for Bella then anyone else in the world. Yay, he is a human! And he's my human, get your own! : ) Umm I was going to do next chapter for this chapter but then I realised she had no clothes or anything so I had to do this. But I like this and it's better with this and next chapter then without this and next chapter! Please r/r thank you again to Emma Victoria Arden.  
  
Lots of Love  
  
Starrylibra x-x-x-x-x-x 


	6. Lies

A/N Thank you for reviewing, if anyone did. I know one person did – better than no one! Thank you Shady dude! The reason I took so long to write this chapter is – well it's not taking me a long time to write it – I mean update it is because I was working on my other story A Riddle Tale. Check it out if you want. I assure you it is much better than this load of crap! : P Anyway, Here is the next chapter and the end of the last chapter and the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
  
Last Chapter: 'Don't leave!' Bellatrix, her voice muffled, screamed. Voldemort turned back around and lay on the bed next to her. He held her in his arm's as though he was protecting her from the dangerous world outside. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Chapter Six: Lies  
  
'Oh My God! Crap!' Bella exclaimed.  
  
'What's wrong?' questioned a sleepy Voldemort.  
  
'Look at the time, I had to be back by dinner and I haven't even finished getting my stuff!' Voldemort laughed making an annoyed Bella to throw pillows at him. Again and again she whacked him on the head with one of her harder, display cushions.  
  
'Get off!' He said trying to protect his head with his arms. ' You can't attack me, I'll curse you in a minute I swear I will!' He shrieked laughing.  
  
'You – made – me – sleep – overnight – and – not – finish – packing – I'll – probably – never - be – allowed – out – again – thanks – to – you!' She paused between each word to hit him again. He managed to grab her and tickle her stomach lightly, making her squeal.  
  
'I told you not to hit me,' He proclaimed, getting up. Bellatrix realised that he had put her under the tickling charm. 'I also remember telling you that I would curse you...'  
  
'Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I swear I'll never hit you again, just please take off this charm – I can't breathe!' Bella panted.  
  
'Just a bit longer, I want to make sure you've learnt your lesson,' The Dark Lord glanced at her and saw she had tears of laughter running down her face. He smirked and walked out of the room. He was walking around the house exploring. She had a terrible taste in art; green circles with red blobs in it on top of a brown rectangle claiming to be a tree. A green background covered in red dots labelled, a poppy field! The paintings were all so simple, in a way they were amazing. She had a bunch of yellow roses, dying in the kitchen. He decided to refresh them and bring them back to his faithful servant. He whispered a spell and the roses came back to life. He retreated to the bedroom and removed the tickling charm. She straightened up and took the bunch of flowers she was being handed. 'I saw them in the kitchen. They were dead so I...' he waved his hand about them.  
  
'Thank you, that was so sweet!' He blushed as she hugged him. She summoned the vase and placed them inside, then put it on her bedside table. 'Accio clothes!' she cried. She put all her robes in a suitcase and zipped it up. She had done everything else the previous night. 'I'd best get back to Hogwarts,' she muttered.  
  
'Stay a while longer. You're already late so it doesn't make a difference you being even later. Would you like some tea?'  
  
'Definitely not! I only drink coffee and hot chocolate!'  
  
'Fine, picky little child!' She whacked him again and was thrown under the tickling charm once more. 'You know, I don't think you did learn anything. You just wanted to get out of the charm so you said anything, even if it was a lie!' He cried, exiting the room to make some hot chocolate. He searched all the cupboards for the mixture and finally found it. 'Always in the last place you look!' he muttered to himself. 12 minutes later he was back in the bedroom sipping hot chocolate with Bella. She looked at the time; 11:23.  
  
'I really should be getting back now!' she mumbled getting up. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. 'I shall be on contact with you soon – most probably. If you don't see me, come here a day before a month exactly . Ok?'  
  
Tom nodded. 'See you in a while,' He watched her apparate back to Hogwarts and thought how fun this morning had been. He grabbed the mugs they had been using and took them into the kitchen where he washed and dried them. Then he got to work making the house tidy and pretty. After all, he did want it nice for her when she came back.  
  
Where the hell was she? She was meant to be back at dinnertime, yesterday! Thank God Dumbledore hadn't come to check on her. She probably fell asleep, but still she wasn't the type to sleep until past eleven. What if Voldemort HAD found her, and maybe, it was definitely a possibility, just maybe she was dead! It was a shame, that they were meant to be getting to know eachother the previous night as he was so looking forward to it! He knew their relationship could grow into something beautiful if they let it.  
  
Right on cue, Dumbledore came in. Wonderful, just what he needed. 'Hello Severus, where is Bellatrix? I trust she came back yesterday.'  
  
'Oh yes, she came back at five. And now she's, oh, having her usual walk around the grounds – best not disturb her though, she doesn't like that, she will get in a terrible mood and I will have to put up with it!' Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow in disbelief but inquired no more. He walked out of the room; bidding goodbye to his spy and informing him that he would be in his office so contact him there when Bella came back.  
  
Severus sighed when the door shut, wondering how long the annoying woman would be and what he could do to waste time. He sighed and got out his book; The Bad Mother's Handbook, and sat down in his comfy chair. He was just reading where Charlotte was telling Paul that she was having his child. By the look of things, he was just going to walk away, leave her to deal with the situation by herself. Sure enough: "No, Charlotte. That's where you're wrong. It's yours. It's all yours. I don't want f all to do wi' it." He sighed. What a b! He glanced at the time, 11:24. Suddenly the door opened and a smiling Bellatrix waltzed in. she saw Snape and rushed into an explanation.  
  
'I'm so sorry! I overslept and then I decided to have breakfast there and then I tidied up a bit and I got so side tracked and, does anybody else know?'  
  
'You're in luck, Dumbledore came down but I said you were going around the grounds like usual. I told him not to disturb you,'  
  
'Thank you!'  
  
'No problem, wait what day is it?'  
  
'Monday, why?'  
  
'Damn, I have a class to teach – Gryfindors and Slytherins. Oh no, Harry Potter and his two sidekicks are there!'  
  
'Relax, just go now and give them the lesson off or something.'  
  
'I can't! Dumbledore's going to kill me. See you later!' And he ran out the room to the Potion's classroom.  
  
A/N Sorry, I know I haven't updated since February and I know I'm the worst author in history but do you have any idea how hard it is to write this? I'm not happy with this story but I am going to complete this. I know this is short but next chapter will be longer I swear! And more fun, because this one is rubbish!  
  
Lotsa love Starrylibra x-x-x-x-x-x 


	7. Everytime

A/N yes I know it's been a while but I was gonna stop this but stupid Grace said she wouldn't update waiting if I didn't update this so I'll update this even though it won't be that good. This is only going to be a short story anyway – hopefully. And just to clear it up this is set BEFORE Voldemort was reborn and Sirius died. And to set the record straight, Harry Potter is a FICTIONAL story and therefore unrealistic/ unbelievable. By the way Dumbledore trusts her because she wasn't a really known as a death eater yet but Snape had changed sides practically straight away. Well in MY story this is all true.

But here we go…

Disclaimer - I own only the plot.

Last chapter:

'Damn, I have a class to teach – Gryfindors and Slytherins. Oh no, Harry Potter and his two sidekicks are there!'

'Relax, just go now and give them the lesson off or something.'

'I can't! Dumbledore's going to kill me. See you later!' And he ran out the room to the Potion's classroom.

Chapter 7 – Everytime

The months had gone past with Bellatrix going back to her house every month and meeting her master there. She had got closer to Severus and they had even shared a couple of kisses. Radio listening became part of Bella's lifestyle as much as she hated to admit it. But she did love muggle music now and she didn't mind wasting 10 minutes a day on charming the radio so it was actually clear in Hogwarts as the magic messes up with the sound usually. Her favourite song was by a woman called Britney Spears. Everytime was its name. It was quite slow and soothing. She also liked a song called Just lose it. (Muhahahahahahaha)

Just lose it ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Go crazy ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Oh baby ah, ah

Oh baby, baby

It's Friday and it's my day used to party all the way to Sunday

Maybe till Monday, I dunno what day

Everyday's just a holiday

Cruisin on the freeway feeling kinda breezy let my top down let my hair blow

I don't know where I'm goin' all I know is

When I get there someone's gonna touch ma body

Excuse me miss I don't mean to sound like a jerk

But I'm feeling just a little stressed out from work

Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair

Spit on me maybe gouge my eyes out there

Now what's ya name girl what's ya sign?

Man you must be about your mind

Dre ah, ah, ah beer goggles blind

I'm just tryin to unwind (now I'm)

I'm gonna make you dance it's your chance

Yeah boy shake that ass!

Oops I mean girl, girl, girl, girl

Girl you know you're my world!

Just lose it ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Go crazy ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Oh baby ah, ah

Oh baby, baby

Ah it was a wonderful song!

Christmas time had come and gone. It really was something, Christmas at Hogwarts! It was decorated so well and the feast was giant. She was tired after, and admittedly a leetle bit drunk. Ok so kissing _Flitwick _was going a bit too far. She didn't remember much from Christmas apart from a lot of noise and one hell of a hangover. Something kept at her, in the back of her memory. It was just Snape and her alone in the front room. Everything was blurry. She couldn't remember anything apart from being very close to him. She obviously couldn't confront him as if it was a dream or something it would be very embarrassing. But if it were real at least her task would be nearly complete. But she mightn't want it to end so soon. Maybe she enjoyed Severus' company. Maybe she liked him too.

It was Thursday 12th February – the day before a certain potion master's birthday. Bella had already bought him a present. She got him a set of green robes and a silk green scarf. She also got him a leather diary to keep all the dates of detentions in and record the amount of house points he took away each day. She was sure he would enjoy using that. She bought some green and silver helium balloons with _Happy Birthday _written in perfect calligraphy. Carefully, she wrapped the presents with black tissue paper and added silver bows and curls. It was late in the night and he had already retired to bed. Quickly Bella wrote out a card saying "Many Happy Returns with love, Bella xxx" and stuck it inthe envelope. She left the presents on the sofa and went into her bedroom.

The next morning Bellatrix awoke early and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She wasn't the best cook but she knew how to make scrambled eggs reasonably well. Once the eggs were cooked she made buttered toast and magiked some tomato sauce. It smelt good and drifted about the suite. Like a dog to a bone the "birthday boy" came out of his room and grabbed some food. He didn't even acknowledge the presents.

"Morning" he chirped to a disgusted Bella; he had his mouth full of egg.

"Did your mother not teach you manners?" She inquired coldly. He shook his head then noticed the balloons.

Rolling his eyes he asked what they were all about.

"Happy Birthday," she said in a monotone and stiffly hugged him.

" I don't celebrate birthdays…"

"Well, this'll make a nice change" she walked over to the presents and presented them to him. "Hope you enjoy them" she walked out the room slamming the door behind her. She decided to go to the courtyard.

'Everytime I try something I fail… everytime I don't attempt something I'm ridiculed. Why is life so hard?' she thought crossly to herself. She bumped into several first years and even sent some seventh years flying. Every student hated Bella. Some sniggered when she walked past they still hadn't forgotten the incident when she though she saw her one and only master. There was a hand on her shoulder and she spun around. It was Snape holding his unwrapped presents.

"Thank you," he whispered kissing her on the cheek. She blushed as he walked off to shout at some kids.

'Maybe sometimes things do work out well…'

A/N I know that was REALLY short but I just wanted to get that out of the way and just give a chapter to fanfiction. Till next time… oh and Hina you and Lawrence Priddle make a great couple! Even though I hate his fucking guts. Mwuhahaha Hina…


	8. Stage Two

Authors Note Ok it's actually been like 2 years. I was just re-reading it and I felt like writing more so this is me and 00.08 ready to write another chapter of a doomed tale. And you may have noticed that thankfully my writing has changed a lot since 2005.

There was a hand on her shoulder and she spun around. It was Snape holding his unwrapped presents.

"Thank you," he whispered kissing her on the cheek. She blushed as he walked off to shout at some kids.

'Maybe sometimes things do work out well…'

Chapter 8 - Stage Two

Suddenly the frosty February sky was a beautiful blue, the owls in the above tower were singing merrily, the forest seemed more handsome than ever before and she was walking arm in arm back to the grandest castle in the world with a charming man. Admitted, he was not her first choice and she loved her master. If it hadn't been for Voldemort she wouldn't be here anyway. She was musing without noticing the lightness of her step, the rouge in her cheeks and the more intense beat of her heart and was woken only from her Heaven by Severus Snape asking her how she wanted to celebrate his birthday. Which was a ridiculous question as she so voiced.

'Why should I care? It's your birthday; we'll do whatever you want.' she was surprised how it came out. Normally she would have laughed in his face and called him 'le fou' but it seemed things had changed suddenly. Why? Was she falling in love with him? It was a horrific notion that she would continue to think about when she was not in present company.

'I know it's my choice but I wouldn't dream of doing something you don't enjoy. Why don't we go out for dinner?' He had noticed her sudden change and a romantic dinner seemed a perfect opportunity for them to go to the next stage. 'Bella Italia?'

She inwardly gasped. It was her favourite restaurant and known for the romantic-ness from within. 'If I agree we must dress up in our best clothes,' she loved any excuse to wear her favourite 'posh places' clothes. He agreed and they decided that they would both be ready for 19.00. Bellatrix immediately excused herself and entered her bedroom alone. She made her way to her bed prolonging the time when she would lay down and think what she knew she would think. She lay down and the thoughts came flooding into her mind at once.

His hair wasn't greasy. It was shiny making it look greasy from far away but it was silky smooth and lovely. His eyes showed warmth when he looked at her and they were the most wonderful shade of deep brown. His hook nose wasn't prominent. He was tall enough to not make her feel like a giant nor a dwarf. His sarcastic and snide remarks were amusing. His hugs made her feel safe and cared for. He had been dominating her dreams lately and they were more often than not, rather romantic. It could not be denied - she, Bellatrix Pavo Black Lestrange was in love with none other than Severus Tobias Snape.

But she couldn't be. Her one and only love was Lord Voldemort a.k.a. (but never voiced allowed) Tom Marvolo Riddle. She worshipped the ground he stood upon. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. On the other hand, Rodolphus, her former husband, was never a love. They married only to unite the two pure blood families and when it became clear that she would never consent in giving him an heir he left her. Just like that. After all they had been through: bullying parents, wars, Azkaban. He had never cared for her in the slightest apparently. She had cared for him but it was never love. She cared so much that she couldn't bear to even part with his name. so she was known as Ms Lestrange. It was fine by her. She would never marry Snape. Bellatrix Pavo Black Lestrange Snape is just one move to far. And she wasn't that in love with him either.

She passed the day musing as such until she decided she would get ready for the evening that was bound to be unforgettable. She had plenty of time so she soaked herself in a relaxing bath in the prefect bathroom. She smelt divine when she returned to her room. She dried her hair with her wand and made sure it was all perfectly straight with the exception of the flicked out ends. She applied eyeliner and mascara. She then used the perfect amount of light blue eye shadow combined with midnight blue liquid eye liner. Her lipstick was the brightest of reds in contrast to her pale skin. She found her favourite white gold diamond earrings and matching necklace, adding them to her attire. The muggle dress she slipped on was the only one she possessed apart from her old wedding dress. In her opinion it was too beautiful to be muggle. It was the same shade of blue as her eye shadow and had thin straps only really there for convenience. The lacy corset flattered her bust perfectly and the clinginess of it contrasted with the bottom which was satin and poofed out in an elegant manner. She spun in front of her mirror feeling more feminine than she had felt in a long time - since before Azkaban. She than sprayed herself heavily with her favourite perfume (Hex) and draped a blue velvet cloak over her shoulders. Glancing in the mirror one final time she left the room as her expensive silver watch told her it was seven 'o' clock.

She saw Severus Snape pacing the lounge in a typical black outfit but it was different to his usual attire. He looked so very handsome and his smile reached his eyes when he saw her. He was lost for words for the first time since he saw Lily's scribbled note telling him that she'd fallen in love with Potter. But he'd rather not remember that occasion. Bellatrix's look was that of perfection he was sure. He had never seen anybody look more beautiful in his life and it was amazing how well she pulled off the muggle garb. He regained his composure and they walked arm in arm out of the dungeons and into the light entrance hall. Crowded entrance hall. Dinner had finished and everybody was making their way to their respective common rooms. Or else they would be if they hadn't seen the peculiar sight of their Potions Master looking handsome and their loathed 'guest' looking absolutely stunning. All hated her (even Slytherin for they too believed that she was no longer a faithful Death Eater) but none could deny her beauty. The astounded stares of students followed the two until darkness engulfed them.

'Bellatrix you like magnificent tonight. I must be the luckiest person alive to be granted the opportunity to be in your company.' Severus broke the slightly awkward silence when they entered Hogsmeade. He saw her smile in thanks but never the pink tinge to her skin as darkness was on her side that night. They apparated to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and walked the rest of the way to the restaurant coyly talking.

The rest of the night passed with gentle flirting and more talking and when they arrived back at Hogwarts the two walked the grounds instead of going straight back to their rooms. The sky above was cloudless and when they lay down on the soft grass and looked up Bellatrix felt as though she were in her bed looking up at the canopy. Every star was perfectly clear and the real thing was the most beautiful sight she had seen to date. The mountainside sunset when she first arrived was nothing compared to this. She was besotted and didn't even care how pathetic she was being. When they eventually stood up to leave Severus pulled her close and kissed her full on. It was perfect, romantic and completely natural. When they walked back to the dungeons they were hand in hand.

As Bellatrix retired to her bedroom for the night (after a goodnight kiss obviously) she realised that they had reached stage two faster than she had imagined. But was it a stage anymore? Was it really her pretending to love the man to lure him to his death? When the time came could she really do it? But could she choose Severus over Voldemort? She knew that she would have to make a choice and it wouldn't be easy. She would have to fight for love.

Authors Note 01.24 and I don't even feel that tired. I think I may regret this chapter when I wake up tomorrow to go bowling and as a result of my tiredness fall asleep at the Kursaal, dropping the bowling ball on my foot. But at the moment I am glad that I've done this as I had given this story up mainly through laziness.

If anybody is interested, Pavo ( my Bellatrix Lestrange's middle name) is a peacock in the stars. I thought it was appropriate as the whole family is named after stars in the books - even Draco. Also, the dress I based hers on was this: and I adapted it slightly to make it slightly more Bellatrix and less girly. It's a nice dress as it is though. Au revoir for now, and for all the effort I put into this chapter trying to make it the best yet I think I deserve praising comments . By the way this story isn't DH compliant incase you didn't guess and I'm guessing it's set in Harry Potter's 6th year but it isn't HBP compliant either. Ok I'm actually uploading now for the first time in years.


End file.
